1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floral arranging devices, and, more particularly, to a flexible floral arranging grid for placement on top of a vase, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, a novice in the art of floral arrangements must struggle or ask for help when arranging flowers in a vase or another container, so as to offer a symmetrical and pleasing arrangement. Many types of devices have been proposed to aid both the novice and the professional in arranging flowers and other items in a pleasing and artistic arrangement. Examples of prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,262 to Uhl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,673 to Shupe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,461 to Aldrich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,237 to Specht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,184 to Cosentino, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,820 to Aquino. These known devices include non-flexible domes or grids, flower foam, bucket lids with a number of openings therein to hold bouquets of flowers, pliable layers over openings and a cantilever workholder having a support with removable, flexible lines held taught therein.
In particular, the '262 patent to Uhl includes a non-flexible grid having an outer annular rim which is positioned over and affixed to an associated container so as to be secured in place on the container when a floral arrangement is placed within the grid. This device, however, is not flexible and is not adapted to be used with containers, other than the container for which it is specifically designed.
While the prior art devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents provide improvements in the art, there still exists a need in the art for a simple, less costly and easy-to-use, flexible and adjustable device which can be used by an expert and/or a novice to easily complete a floral arrangement in place on a vase, or the like, and which may also be used to hold the arrangement in place while changing water, and remove the floral arrangement from a container, to enable the ends of the stems of the arrangement to be snipped for better water absorption.